The present invention generally relates to games and more particularly to a game arrangement suited for playing a novel travel game.
Various games, including games of skill as well as games of chance, have been developed over the centuries. Especially games of chance have acquired a high degree of popularity, since they enable the players to engage in an activity which is relaxing and yet exciting so that the players, while concentrating on the game, take their minds off their everyday problems. With changing society, some games lose their appeal, and some remain popular. Thus, there is a limited number of games which are available at any given time to the public. Most of the currently available games can be mastered in a relatively short period of time, so that they lsoe their appeal to persons who know the "ins and outs" of such games. Therefore, there is a pronounced demand for new games which would provide new challenges to such persons. Moreover, there is a desire for games which reflect current behavioral patterns of the society. It is especially in the latter area where the supply of games is rather meager, since most of the games have been developed decades if not centuries ago and in many respects reflect the society as it existed then.
The conventional games also have other disadvantages, such as, for instance, the invariability of the playing surface, lack of variety in the tasks to be performed by the players during the game, inflexibility of the course of the game, and the like.